People desire to research information about their history and family. People routinely use a family name to conduct such research. However, many times, memories are not built on the family name and therefore such search may not reveal much information (if any) on family, events, insights and local history details. The family name may only be important to the descendent(s) but does not provide information about the person's community, socio economic information, day-to-day life information of that person, and such information may be information that people would like to know about others. Merely searching by someone's name does not provide a real image about that person. It is therefore, not necessarily the family name that is important in establishing community data.